Question: Express the percent as a decimal. $132\%$
Solution: $132$ percent = $132$ per cent = $132$ per hundred $132\% = \dfrac{132}{100}$ $\hphantom{132\%} = 1.32$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.